pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Guildmaster Quests
By talking to a Guildmaster, every town has one, you can receive quests. Depending upon the quest, upon completion you will be rewarded with denars, experience, a relation boost with the Town and a small increase in renown. Guild Master Quests *'Escort merchant caravan:' You will be asked to escort a merchant caravan to a certain city. Quite simple and low-rewarding. The caravan will follow you until you get to the city, then you will have to speak with them to complete the quest. *'Deliver Wine to Tavern:' You will be asked to deliver some wine to the Tavern of a certain town. Simple and quite rewarding. *'Deliver Cattle': This quest seems similar to the one with the caravan. The cattle herd will follow you but is usually slower than your party, so you may have to wait for them to catch up. *'Rescue kidnapped girl:' You will be asked to rescue a kidnapped girl from some bandits who are demanding a ransom; the guild master will give you the money for the ransom at the beginning of the quest. After you have found the bandits (on the map they are called "Bandits Awaiting Ransom") you can choose to pay the ransom off, or you can choose to fight them and keep the money. Of course, if you choose the second option you won't be asked to return the money at the end of the quest. After you have dealt with the bandits, you have to take the girl into your party and escort her to the town. *'Convince Lords to stop War:' You will be asked to stop the war between the guildmaster's faction and another one (the guildmaster's faction has to be at war for this quest to be available) within 30 days. To achieve this, you have to convince one named lord from each of the factions to accept a peace treaty. This can be achieved either through bribery (with the possibility of using persuasion to reduce the price), or by capturing the lord in question. Capturing a lord is very difficult, as he will usually escape when defeated. Bribery is a lot easier, though you will still have to find the lord first. Bribery costs 7000 for one of the lords and 1500 for the other one. The one you speak to first always seems to be the one who requires the higher sum. The reward for completing this quest is quite a bit higher than for any of the other quests as you will get 4000 experience and 12,000 denars in addition to an improvement in your relation with the town where you got the quest by 5 and a small increase in renown. If you choose to forgo your monetary reward, you will recieve a +8 relation with the town and an increase of 3 honour in addition to the renown increase. *'Deal With Looters:' You have 30 days to deal with bands of looters in the surrounding area, with each elimination earning you a reward in denars. You can report back to the guildmaster during the 30-day period and you will be rewarded accordingly. *'Hunt Down Troublesome Bandits: '''You have to kill a large group of bandits, which usually will spawn nearby. It is advised to do it quickly, as they will not wait in one place. The quest is failed (not cancelled!), when someone else kills the bandits before you. Even providing help to anyone fighting them has the same result. If the bandits should join with another group when you engage them, they no longer count as your quest target, making even a victory cause the quest to be failed. The only way to succeed is to attack them before they meet another lord, or engage you with another group of bandits. The reward is quite low (usually less than 100 denars). *'Track Down Bandits:' This quest can be very frustrating. You have to kill a specific bandit unit which is somewhere on the map within 60 days. You can question other travellers (lords, villagers and merchant caravans) and get the time and place of their last encounter. After completing this quest you are rewarded with 2000 experience, 1000 denars and your reputation with the city increases by 2. It's worth taking if you have high spotting and tracking skills. *'Help towns-person:''' Within a town center, talking to random townspeople will sometimes yield an unemployed one who asks you for 300 denars to help, especially if the town is poor. Paying the 300 denars will raise your reputation by 1. Category:Quests